Una Triste Historia De Amor
by Eli Sykes
Summary: Buttercup y Brick han salido por mucho tiempo, pero las cosas no son como Buttercup queria. Brick la esta engañando, ¿Que ha pasado con su actitud?, ¿Que paso con Brick? ¿Por que es así con Butter? y ¿Podrá cambiar?. Un muy triste final. -¡ADAPTACIÓN!-


**Disclaimer**: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la trama de esta historia tampoco es mía.

**Esta historia es original de**: _B__umbatwint-chan._ Yo solo la adapto al **Brickercup**.

Por cierto si tienen ganas de llorar (y esas _mariconadas_), yo que ustedes escucharía alguna cancion triste.

Amenos que (como dijo Bumbat-chan), tengas corazón de pollo, yo que tu me largaría a leer: ''¿Recuerdan La Historia?" de FloorVioleetta, claro eso si quieres reírte. Pero si quieres llorar: ¡quédate y lee, maldita sea!

(Lo siento he divagado mucho)

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Una Triste Historia De Amor.

.

.

.

En la ciudad de Saltadilla se encontraba una pareja caminando por el centro comercial. La chica ere sumamente hermosa, tenia el cabello de un raro color negro azabache, con un delicioso olor a fresas, piel pálida, delgada y unos muy hermosos ojos color verde. El chico era realmente apuesto, era pelirrojo, fornido, atlético, alto, y poseía unos ojos igual de hermosos, pero extraños, que la chica solo que estos no eran verdes, mas bien eran rojos, un rojo brillante.

Ya llevaban tiempo saliendo, la chica lo conocía desde pequeña, crecieron juntos. Se conocían desde Kinder hasta la actualidad. Ella tenia catorce y cumpliría quince en pocos días, él ya tenia los quince recién cumplidos. Desde pequeños ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, para ella era lo mas preciado e importante y el único chico que podría estar en su corazón por toda la vida. Pero para él, ella solamente era una chica mas, una chica como cualquier otra.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

—Oye Brick, ¿quieres ir a ver una película? — pregunto la chica con una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

—Buttercup, no puedo. —dijo Brick algo cortante.

—¿Por que?, ¿acaso tienes que estudiar? — interrogo con extrañeza.

—No... — contesto con cierto tono de molestia.

—Entonces, ¿que vas a hacer? —.

— Voy a ir a ver a ... un amigo— ni él mismo se lo creía.

.

Así era siempre con él, siempre la dejaba para irse con otra chica y ella lo sabia. Lo que mas le molestaba es que salia con ellas como si no pasara nada, como si fuera una costumbre, algo normal y corriente.

Para Brick, Buttercup solamente era otra de sus novias. Las palabras _"Te amo"_ jamas salían de su boca solamente de la de ella. Desde que lo conoce él jamas, JAMAS, había dicho esas palabras, a ninguna chica y ella no era la excepción. Nunca ha habido aniversarios, ni uno solo. Cuando tuvieron un mes de novios nada, dos meses nada. Pasaron cien días con él y nunca le dijo nada, ni un _"¡feliz aniversario mi amor!" _o _"¡que bien que tenemos tanto tiempo juntos!" _

—Bueno entonces te veré mañana. — dijo la ojiverde con un tono de tristeza.

—Si, nos vemos mañana. —respondió el muchacho con un tono indiferente.

—Adiós Brick. — fue lo ultimo que comento antes de voltearse dispuesta a irse, pero algo la detuvo, una mano, su mano, la mano de Brick.

—Olvidas algo. — dijo el pelirrojo buscando en sus bolsillos.

—¿Y que es? — pregunto, aunque en realidad ya sabia lo que le iba a dar.

—Olvidaste esto. — dijo sujetando la mano de la morena y poniendo en ella un muñeca de trapo muy bonita.

—Gracias Brick. — susurro con algo de melancolía y enfado.

Como todos los días que recibía una muñeca. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Salían y después de estar como 2 horas juntos él se tenia que ir, pero no sin antes darle una muñeca de trapo. Le daba una todos los días, la verdad no sabia porque pero le gustaba que lo hiciera ya que así al menos ella tenia algo que él le había dado. Esa era la razón por la cual su cuarto estaba, literalmente, infestado de ellas. Nunca las tiraba, siempre las ponía en su cuarto.

—De nada, bueno...adiós — dijo Brick antes de irse de ese lugar dejando a Buttercup sola en el centro comercial sosteniendo a su muñeca diaria.

Después de darse cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella estaba parada ahí, se volteo y se dirigió a su casa, no quedaba muy lejos pero aun así estaba tenia que caminar bastante. Al llegar a su hogar se dirigió a su cuarto y acomodo su nueva muñeca a lado de las otras. Dio una muy rápida mirada y vio como había cientos de ellas. Aun recordaba que la primera que le había dado fue cuando empezaron a salir, después de mirar a cada una de ellas se puso la pijama y se metió a su cama.

* * *

_Al otro día..._

Se encuentran Buttercup y Brick sentados en una banca del parque. Habían estado callados desde hace unos minutos y ninguno se disponía hablar, era un silencio muy incomodo para ella pero al parecer muy cómodo para él. La chica no lo pudo resistir mas.

—¿Brick? — lo llamo la chica, algo intimidada.

—Lo que quieras decir di lo rápido. —dijo cortante y sin expresión alguna.

—Yo... — dudo unos momentos. — Te amo... — tenia un muy grande sonrojo.

—¡¿Que tu que?!... — su rostro denotaba sorpresa. —mira solo toma esto y vete a casa .—decia mientras rápidamente sacaba una muñeca nueva, se paro y salio corriendo de ahí.

Así era como el ignoraba esas dos palabras, le daba una muñeca y se iba corriendo a algún lugar desconocido, pero ella ya tenia sus sospechas, de seguro iba a verse con un _"amigo"_. Así era como la chica recibía una muñeca cada vez que decía esas dos palabras, ¿porque esas dos simples palabras siempre hacían que el se fuera? . También ese día, como los otros, Buttercup acomodo su nueva muñeca a lado de otra, se le quedo mirando pensando en la gran interrogante que siempre circulaba por su mente; _''¿por que siempre me da una muñeca y después se va?_

Lo malo, nunca le llegaba la respuesta, era un enigma que ella no podía entender y que tal vez nunca entendería. Después de estar pensando y pensando decidió ponerse su pijama y meterse a la cama como lo hacia todos los días, pero esta vez con mas preguntas que las de siempre. Luego de, prácticamente, dos horas de pensar y de no encontrar una simple solución decidió dormirse con el feliz pensamiento de que en cinco días, para ser exactos, cumpliría quince años.

* * *

_Cinco días después..._

Buttercup se había levantado desde temprano, no podía esperar para estar celebrando todo el día con el, solamente él y ella por un día, por un día entero. Tenia muchas ideas para hoy; una fiesta, ir a ver una película, ir a un restaurante, ir a un parque de diversiones, y muchas mas. Lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar a que él la llamara, ya que si ella lo llamaba sonaría muy desesperada, mas de lo que ya estaba.

_._

_Eran las 9:00 a.m. y todavía él no había llamado._

_._

—Tal vez...ha de seguir dormido. — pensaba la ojiverde.

Recibió muchas felicitaciones, de su hermana, de su mama, de su papa que se encontraba de viaje, tambien sus amigos y amigas, y su demás familia, ya saben lo normal, pero ninguna de él. Ni una llamada o siquiera un mensaje, nada.

_._

_Eran las 4:00 p.m. y aun no había rastro de él._

_._

—De seguro me esta planeando algo grande, si, eso es, el me esta planeando algo muy grande — pensaba.

Pero nada paso, pasaron las 6:00 p.m., las 8:00 pm, y las 9:00 p.m., pero nada paso, ningún rastro de Brick. Llego la noche y Buttercup perdió las muy pocas esperanzas que le quedaban, las pocas esperanzas de que el chico la llamaría y tendría una muy buena razón de no haberla llamado antes, las perdió y rompió a llorar, no aguanto, no lo soporto, solamente lloro y lloro. Unas 2 horas después a las 12:00 p.m. recibió una llamada era él. No dudo ni un segundo y contesto su teléfono lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de sonar tranquila y serena, no enojada y triste.

—¿Hola? —dijo Brick.

—Hola Brick ...—dijo tratando de no sonar enfadada.

—Buttercup... — había algo raro en su voz.

—¿Si? —pregunto entre emocionada y aterrada.

—¿Puedes venir afuera por favor? — dijo suplicante.

—¿Afuera donde? — respondió con extrañeza y emoción.

—Aquí afuera de tu casa, ¿puedes? —.

—Claro, espérame un minuto .

—Esta bien . — dijo Brick antes de colgar.

Buttercup de un salto se paro de su cama, se arreglo y bajo. Salio de su casa para encontrarse con Brick.

—Hola Brick .

—Toma esto .— dijo simplemente y otra vez le entrego una muñeca de trapo.

—¿Por que me la das? — pregunto confundida.

—Por que siempre te doy una, nada mas . — dijo Brick antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar. Pero fue detenido por la voz de la chica de orbes verdes.

—¡Brick, espera! — grito con algo de desesperación.

—¿Que pasa? — pregunto con molestia.

—¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy? — interrogo con tristeza.

—¿Hoy?...es miércoles, como cada vez que hay un miércoles, un día normal y corriente.— dijo Brick antes de darse la vuelta e irse caminado como si nada hubiera pasado.

En ese momento a Buttercup se le rompió el corazón, no lo podía creer, como él, su novio, la persona a la que ella mas ama podría haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños. De su propio cumpleaños. Vio como el todavía no se había alejado por completo, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara.

—¡Brick! —grito nuevamente haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara y la viera. Ella camino hacia él y él hacia ella.

—¿Que quieres ahora? — lucia enojado.

—Dímelo, por favor... —dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

—¿Decirte que? —pregunto confundido.

—Dime...dime que me amas .— soltó al fin.

—¿Q-que dijiste? — ahora tenia la misma cara de sorpresa que tenia cuando ella le decia que lo queria.

— Por Favor dime, dime que me amas, te lo suplico por favor solo di esas dos palabras.

—No quiero decir esas dos palabras así de fácil, si estas tan desesperada de oírlas búscate a alguien mas.— con enfado antes de voltearse e irse corriendo.

Ahí fue cuando sus piernas le fallaron, no supo que paso pero se cayó, cayó al suelo de rodillas soltando miles y miles de lágrimas que no pudo contener. Como que no lo quería decir así de fácil. Ellos ya llevaban juntos mucho tiempo, _¿por que el seguía sin decirlo? _Como podía hacerle esto a ella...

Lo único que la morena pensaba era si en verdad Brick era ese chico especial para ella. Paso el tiempo y aun seguía llorando ahí en el piso enfrente de su hogar, todavía no se había dignado a irse a dormir. No hasta que escucho unas risas, inmediatamente pensó que eran dirigidas a ella por estar ahí en el suelo teniendo una casa, no pudo mas y se dirigió hacia adentro, subió corriendo a su cuarto con lágrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos. El reloj ya marcaban las 3:00 a.m, no podía creer que tanto había estado ahí afuera llorando por él. Se dispuso a dormir pero de nuevo la lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y, no pararon, ¿que no ya había llorado lo suficiente ahí afuera?, al parecer no, ya que siguieron y siguieron hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al otro día Buttercup se despertó y lo primero que vino a su mente fue lo de ayer, dio un pequeño sollozo de angustia. Sentía un vació muy grande dentro de ella, uno que sabia que nunca se llenaría, uno que hacia que se sintiera incompleta, uno...que jamas había sentido. Le tomo un tiempo prepararse, ese día no iría a la escuela, estaba muy deprimida para ir. Bajo las escaleras ya vestida con su ropa normal, tomo su desayuno y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a caminar aunque sea por un rato, así tal vez aclararía su mente. Al abrir la puerta encontró una muñeca de trapo junto con una nota que decía:

_"No iré a la escuela hoy y tampoco estaré en la tarde en mi casa así que no me busques, te dejo esta muñeca. Nos vemos mañana."_

Sabia que era de Brick, no solo por su letra o la muñeca, si no por esa excusa, esa excusa que ya había escuchado antes miles y miles de veces. Aventó la muñeca dentro de la casa, cerro la puerta con seguro y se dirigió al parque donde podría estar sola sin él. Pero...¿eso era lo que en realidad quería?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los meses y siguieron así. Él seguía sin decir _"Te amo"_ y ella casi siempre lo decía, se seguían viendo muy poco aunque se veían todos los días, y el le seguía entregando una muñeca diaria, sin excepción, ni una sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día Buttercup iba caminando por el parque, el mismo parque donde siempre se sentaban a platicar o pasar un tiempo en silencio los dos juntos, suena extraño lo se, pero casi siempre estaban en un jodido silencio incómodo, todos los días. Estaba feliz ya que pronto vería a Brick, habían quedado de verse en el parque junto a la fuente donde solían pasar el tiempo jugando cuando eran niños pequeños, como a los seis o siete años.

* * *

.

FLASH BACK

.

_Se encuentran dos pequeños jugando en la fuente, se estaban aventando agua en la cara._

_ —Ja,ja,ja,ja...te ves muy graciosa mojada Butter. — se reía Brick incontrolablemente._

_ —¡No te burles! — gritaba con enojo . — ¡Tu eres el culpable de que esta así de mojada! _—.

_ —¡¿Yo?! — pregunto Brick con fingida sorpresa._

_ —¡Si, tu! — dijo apuntándolo acusadoramente._

_ —Perdóname pero no, la culpable fuiste tu por aventarme agua, el que la hace se aguanta — dijo Brick con tono de superioridad._

_ —¡Eres un idiota! — exclamo enojada._

_ El pequeño niño río por la actitud de su amiga .—¿quieres venir mañana? — pregunto saliendo de la fuente._

_ —Me encantaría venir mañana y así tener mi revancha ...— tenia una maliciosa sonrisa en su adorable rostro. Se dispuso a salir de la fuente._

_ —Si claro, pero primero tendrás que salir de ahí. —dijo Brick mientras que se apresuraba a empujar a la ojiverde adentro de la fuente otra vez._

_ —¡Brick Him, me las pagaras caro! —grito la niña de cabello negro a todo pulmón mientras que su pelirrojo amigo salia corriendo de allí._

.

FIN FLASH BACK

.

* * *

Que le había ocurrido al Brick que ella conoció cuando era pequeña.

Desde que empezó a recordar que no noto cuanto tiempo había pasado. Se volvió a concentrar y empezó a buscar a Brick porque, ya era la hora en la que habían quedado. Se fijo en cada parte del parque pero no vio al pelirrojo. Se fue directo a la fuente para saber si estaba ahí. Lo bueno es que había acertado, el muchacho se encontraba allí ... pero con otra chica. En ese momento el corazón de Buttercup se partió en miles de pedazos, no por el hecho de que Brick estuviera con otra, si no porque con esa muchacha desconocida el estaba sonriendo y al parecer pasando un muy buen tiempo, lo cual obviamente, el no hacia con ella.

Se volteo y salio corriendo directo a su casa, no le importaba si la veían raro, lo único que quería era estar sola. Llego a su casa y como siempre se fue directo a su cuarto, lágrimas caían de sus ojos parecían no parar. Después de un tiempo empezó a ver todas las muñecas que Brick le había regalado. ¿Por que le había dado tantas muñecas? . Estaba tan enojada que empezó a tirarlas todas por toda su habitación, no le importaba si las rompía solo quería descargar la ira que tenia en contra de él. Y aparte ya no interesaba ya que, ¿que tal si esas muñecas ya las había tenido otras de sus ex -novias?, ¿que tal si él solo las reciclaba?, no le importo nada mas de ellas y las dejo ahí.

Después de unos minutos su teléfono sonó, era él. Trato de sonar lo mas tranquila que pudo, levanto el teléfono y contesto.

_ —_Hola. _—_dijo Brick.

_ —_Hola..._—_dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo.

_ —_¿Te pasa algo? _ —_ pregunto con "preocupación".

_ —_ No, no me pasa nada, dime ¿que quieres? _ —_ pregunto con rapidez, ya que no sabia cuanto mas iba poder aguantarse la ganas de mandarlo al diablo.

_ —_Quiero que vengas a la estación de autobús que esta afuera de tu casa.

_ —_Muy bien, ahí estaré .

_ —_Te espero aquí, Adiós .

_ —_Adiós. _ — _dijo antes de colgar el teléfono

Se tranquilizo lo mas que pudo, se arreglo un poco, no quería que Brick se diera cuenta que estuvo llorando y se dirigió a la estación de autobús. Buttercup ya tenia su objetivo _"olvidarle"_ olvidarse de el completamente ya que lo único que hacia era lastimarla y hacerla llorar.

Cuando llego vio a Brick ahí esperando mientras que sujetaba una muy grande muñeca de trapo.

_ —_Que bueno que viniste pensé que estabas molesta conmigo.

Como no podía odiarlo si actuaba como si nada cuando había estado con otra chica SONRIENDO y pasando un GRAN tiempo. No paso mucho y Brick le entrego la muñeca a Buttercup.

_ —_No la necesito. _ — _señalo con un tono frió y por demás cortante.

_ —_¿Que...po- por que? _ —_ pregunto confuso.

Buttercup agarro la muñeca de sus mano y la aventó a la carretera.

_ —_No necesito esa muñeca, no quiero esa muñeca y no quiero volver a ver a una persona como tu otra vez. _ —_dijo la ojiverde derramando lágrimas.

Brick no tenia su misma cara de siempre y sus ojos no eran del mismo color. El rostro de Brick mostraba tristeza y una muy grande, sus ojos en ves de ser rojo brillante eran simplemente rojos, su brillo había desaparecido, y esto la chica lo noto.

_ —_Lo-lo siento. _ —_ se disculpo con un tono quebradizo.

Brick camino directo al camino para recoger la muñeca que la chica, previamente, había tirado.

_ —_¡No seas estúpido y deja la muñeca ahí, o simplemente tírala a la basura! _ — _grito enojada no comprendía, ¿Por que recogía a esa muñeca?

Pero el pelirrojo no la escucho. De repente _*Honk Honk* _Un gran camión iba directo a Brick y él no lo notaba ya que estaba mas preocupado en levantar a la muñeca.

_ —_¡Brick, quítate de ahí! _ — _grito Buttercup con todas sus fuerzas.

Brick levanto la mirada y vio a la morena, ella noto como el tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Observo como el camión seguía en marcha y el no se quitaba, así que decidió correr para empujarlo lejos de ahí...pero en ese momento...

El sonido fue el mas horrible que ella jamas había oído en toda su vida. Lloro y grito con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nada podría traerlo de vuelta. No importa cuanto deseara que nunca le hubiera dicho esas palabras tan estúpidas que le había dicho...pero lo echo, echo esta. Y así fue como Brick se alejo de ella...para siempre.

* * *

Desde esa día Buttercup no paraba de sentirse culpable de lo que había pasado, de como lo había perdido, de como él ya no estaba con ella. Después de pasar dos meses como una demente llorando por él, gritando por él, muriéndose por él ... decidió que era tiempo de quitar las muñecas que Brick le había regalado desde que empezaron a salir hasta el accidente. Esas eran tan preciadas para ella pero si las seguía teniendo ahí, sufriría mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. Mientras las quitaba empezó a recordar cada una de los días que había estado con Brick. Así que empezó a contar sus muñecas, una por una, para saber el numero de días que ella estuvo con él.

—Una...Dos...Tres...Cuatro... — así fue como Buttercup empezó a contar.

_ —_...cuatrocientas ochenta y cuatro...cuatrocientas ochenta y cinco... — dijo la morena hasta el final. Ahora ya sabia que había estado juntos por cuatrocientos ochenta y cinco días, cuatrocientos ochenta y cinco maravillosos días que jamas olvidaría. Buttercup empezó a sollozar otra vez con la muñeca cuatrocientos ochenta y cinco en sus manos. Tanto era el dolor que apretó a la muñeca con fuerza.

_ —Te amo...Te amo... __ — _se escucho la voz de la muñeca. Ella se sorprendió tanto que tiro el objeto al piso.

—¿T-te am...o? — estaba sorprendida y asustada.

Levanto la muñeca y presiono su estomago.

_ —Te amo...Te amo..._ — Se volvió a escuchar de la muñeca.

Fue con cada una de las muñecas, presionando cada estomago, todas decían _"Te amo"_ todas, ni una de ellas decía algo diferente.

_ Te amo...Te amo...Te amo...Te amo...Te amo... _era lo único que ahora podía escuchar.

Por que no lo había notado antes, el corazón de Brick siempre le perteneció, siempre la amo. Siempre la protegió, el nunca le fue infiel.

Recordó a la muñeca mas grande y se pregunto si esta diría lo mismo, la saco debajo de su cama, se le quedo mirando por unos minutos, vio con algo de horror que aun tenia un poco de sangre de Brick, después de unos minutos apretó su estomago...solo que esta no decía _"Te amo"_ y tampoco era la voz de una muñeca como las otras, esta tenia su voz...la de él...la de su Brick...

_" ¿Sabes que día es hoy? Hemos estado enamorados por 486 días. ¿Sabes que es 485 días? Y todavía no puedo decir Te amo. Y te diré __porque...soy muy tímido para hacerlo. Si me perdonas y tomas esta muñeca te prometo que tratare no ser tan tímido y que te diré te __amo cada día hasta que muera..."_

_"Te amo Buttercup ... y siempre te amare. "_

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir. ¿Por que?, ¿Por que? Le pregunto a Dios, ¿por que no se dio cuenta antes?, ¿por que fue tan estúpida?, ¿por que ahora que Brick no estaba a su lado?

Por eso y por esa razón ella se quito la vida, se la quito para estar con el y nunca mas volver a sufrir. Si lo encontraba en el cielo se disculparía con él por ser tan estúpida...

Lo único que encontraron sus padres fue a su pequeña hija de ojos verdes, en el baño de su cuarto, metida en la gran bañera que estaba llena de sangre, mientras que ella, inerte y pálida, con una sonrisa en su rostro abrazaba con recelo a la ultima muñeca que su amado le había entregado.

_"No seas tímido para mostrar tus sentimientos...son solo palabras, no temas mas y abre tu corazón"_

**FIN**

_..._

* * *

Hoola! :) ¿como han estado?, bueno como ya he aclarado esta historia no es mía, pero tengo el permiso de la autora para esta adaptación así que no se preocupen. Yo no plageo, y espero que ustedes tampoco lo hagan.

Si te preguntas porque no hay alguna frece en la parte de arriba (típico en mi) es porque este fic no es mio, y no lo se, no me pareció adecuado.

Dejadme un review con sus opiniones y no olviden pasarse por la historia original. A mi mencanto (XD) y se que a ustedes tambien.

Pronto actualizare y todo eso, ademas estoy reescribiendo algunas historias y _Queonda_ me ayuda a corregir otras.

Estoy muy ocupada con el colegio y creo que solo actualizare los fines de semana. Sin mas me despido.

**Atentamente**: Mitsukii-kun.

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


End file.
